


A Pigs Heart

by zoegayle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, highschool level destiel, pretty platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a school au where there like friends that flirt with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pigs Heart

It was the first day of second grade and Dean was excited because this year they finally get to start experiments when it’s science time. Dean choose a seat in the middle but also towards the back, and he purposely choose it where there was an empty desk next to him. He wanted to make a friend this year because he only had one friend and that was Bobby, but Bobby doesn’t go to school and he wants to make a school friend. Being that it’s the first day of school for a new year he thought he could make one.

"Class," the teacher- Mrs. Davis- called out, "I know you all know each other but let’s try to make Castiel here feel welcome."

"Can you call me Cas instead of Castiel?" Cas asked in a quiet tone. There was no doubt that he was shy nurtured.

"Of course I apologize Cas you can go take a seat next to uhm Dean over there, in the green shirt with the empty chair next to him."

"Yes ma’am" Cas politely told back while walking to the chair next to Dean.

"Hi, I’m Dean!" Dean introduced himself maybe a little bit too excitedly sticking out a hand to be polite like Bobby had told him.

"Cas" He nodded grabbing Dean’s hand.

"Well we’re going to be the bestest friends, I can feel it. Wait Cas-"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah your bestest friend"

—MIDDLE SCHOOL—

"So Cas the first day of JR. High. 6th grade aren’t you excited?" Dean asked nearly jumping out of his skin in joy.

"Truth be told I’m a little scared. I mean have you seen the 8th graders their at least 6ft tall." Cas replied darting his eyes around looking at the other students.

"Yeah and your at least 5’3 so… 9 inches isn’t that big of a difference.”

"Yeah. Right. Sure."

"You’ll be fine. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I’ll protect you." Dean said puffing out his chest trying to look manly.

"You’re like an inch taller than me and that’s when you’re in shoes! When you don’t have shoes on your less than half an inch taller than me!" Cas laughed defending himself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Dean joked.

They kept talking and compared classes and found out they have the class before lunch (math), lunch, and the class after lunch (p.e) together.

"Are you kidding me P.E after lunch- do they want us to die?" Cas questioned not liking the fact of probably throwing up in the middle of the track in the heat of the day.

"We won’t die Cas, we might get sick yeah, but we won’t die. We’re in this together- that’s what best friends do.”

"Yeah thanks but I still don’t want to get sick."

"If you get sick than I’ll fake being sick and we’ll go to the nurses office together. We’re in this together that’s what best friends are for. Remember ‘Best Buds Forever’?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember ‘Best Buds For Life’ I got it."

"Good. Don’t forget."

"I won’t"

—HIGH SCHOOL—

"So now that we’re in high school you know what that means?" Dean asked Cas on the first day of freshman year.

"Sex?" Cas guessed.

"Only with each other." Dean joked making Cas laugh under his breath. "But no, we will get to dissect animals.."

"Yeah, and jump rope with pig intestines!" Cas kidded "What? Some of the seniors told me that it happens!"

"Okay Cas I’m glad that’s what you’re looking forward to this year."

"No I mean, I guess… having the same biology class together is a plus."

"You guess?" Dean said in mock hurt.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well I feel loved."

"You should"

—

It was lunch time- one class before biology. Today was the day that they got to dissect a pig. They were eating light lunch not knowing if it would stay down when seeing the insides of a pig. They’ve both seen worse- they use to do worse than just ‘dissect a pig’.

"Aren’t you excited to jump rope with pig intestines?" Cas joked seeing if he could make Dean cringe.

"Why are still on that?" Dean asked his voice an octave higher than normal due to slight disgust creeping in the back of his voice.

"Aww, is the wittle baby scared of a dead animal" Cas mocked in voice a parent would use to their baby.

"Shut up." Dean sulked.

"Aww, did I upset the baby?"

"Castile, I will throw the pigs heart at you."

"Aww, your giving me love." Cas joked

"I can never win with you."

"Nope." Cas stated slinging an arm around dean. It wasn’t anything new to them- they were best friends. They were like a married couple loved each other but no sex.

”Whyyy” Dean whined, not moving Cas’ arm.

"Whyyy what?" Cas mimicked.

"Why do you make everything romantic?"

"Well I have to let you know how much I care about you somehow."

"Haha, don’t care. You’re a nerd." Dean joked trying to hide a blush.

"You know you love it."

—

"Class, pay attention I’m going to explain what we’re doing here today." The teacher: Mr.Miller started "We are going to dissect a pig. If you’re sensitive to this stuff I suggest you come to me and get the alternative project. Those of you that are not go ahead and get on a lab coat and walk to the lab next door."

"Dean, come on hurry up and get your coat so we can go see the inside of a pig!" Cas ushered Dean to hurry up.

"I think I should have gone with the alternate assignment." Dean worrly said.

"You’ll be fine. I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with. I promise." Cas reassured.

"Thanks Cas I appreciate that you care about me."

"Well isn’t that what best friends are for?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean said a little sarcastically, opening the door to the science lab.

"Okay find a spot with your lab partner. I would like to think you chose someone who want get you in trouble." The teacher stated with saying what is met to be said before any lab procedure is going to happen. "I want you to choose who you do the slicing of the animal, and who will record the data."

"YOU will slice the pig because I sure as hell ain’t!" Dean explained pointing to Cas.

"You will also need to make sure you follow the instructions on the lab sheet properly. Don’t rush but don’t think you have all the time in the world either. You have to finish by the end of class because the pig will spoil and be gross."

"Like your mom." Dean murmured under his breath, causing Cas to let out a little chuckle.

"Now get busy!" Mr.Miller said not wanting to deal with spoiled pigs tomorrow if they don’t get done.

"Well the first step says to kind of draw a light mark on the belly of the pig where the diagram says to, with a pencil. You can do that Dean- considering you’re the one with a pencil." Cas started off by reading the lab procedure sheet.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.” Dean stated picking up his pencil starting to sketch light dashed lines across the pig.

“Okay Dean, you may want to look away now ‘cause Mr. Big Guns is here to cut this pig open!” Cas vowed in a voice trying to be tough.

“You’re such a nerd Cas.”

“Okay ready. Look away Dean. DIE PIG!” Cas whisper- shouted.

“Geez thanks Cas. I think you got pig guts on me.”

“Nah. You’re in an apron. Write down the labels as I say them. Well it looks like number nine is the… um spleen, five stomach, two liver.” Cas listed.

“This is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me.” Dean stated rolling his eyes.

“What you never thought you would be labeling a pigs internal organs?” Cas joked.

“Yep. It’s weird, even for us.”

“Even weirder than that time when we were in 4th grade, and you-“

“NO, we will never bring that up again. EVER!” Dean yelled quietly because they were in a lab and the teacher was already looking at them.

“Why? It’s funny.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Only for you. Just look back at it and laugh you were 10.”

“Castiel, it wasn’t my fault.”

“Yeah, it was your underwear’s fault.”

“CAS!”

“Whatever, its fine I just find it funny but sorry I’m your friend I shouldn’t laugh at your misfortunes .“ Cas apologized stifling laughs.

“Thank you.”

“Did you boys finish the lab?” Mr.Miller rhetorically asked Dean and Cas making Dean jump a little not expecting a deep voice to emerge from out of nowhere.

“Almost just a couple more things to do.” Cas answered matter-of-factly. “Dean write down ‘the membrane over the heart’ as the pericardium. The part they use to make noises is not actually the noise it’s called the ‘larynx’, ha that sounds like a deformed lorax- WHAT it does.”

“Wait, the skin of the pig is kinda smooth. OH MY GOD!”

“WHAT!?”

“I THINK I JUST TOUCHED THE PIGS PENIS!” Dean yelled.

“Ha first your underwear in 4th grade, and now you touch a pigs penis!” Cas laughed.

“Well I just have the best of luck.” Dean sulked.

“No here” Cas said handing Dean the pigs heart, “I take it back and to tell you how much I care here’s a token of my love.”

“You’re such a nerd Cas, but thanks anyways.”

“You’re welcome little buddy.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“Whatever.” Cas said trying to win this little argument by putting an arm over Deans shoulders pulling Dean where he would have his head rested on Cas’ shoulder, “you’re only a little taller than me anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will never know how to tile anything


End file.
